So 29th Century
by JoAmazing
Summary: Sometimes, Rory feels like he's going a bit mad from life on the TARDIS, always getting timelines mixed up and asking patients whether they have special biology he should take into account. Now he's losing sleep and Amy's worried at his growing level of paranoia, and Rory just wants to go to bed. Short one-shot featuring a rather fun aspect of everyone's favorite roman.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Though Moffat hurts my head so much that I'm beginning to think I'M going crazy (Dude, Clara and Gallifrey and A Christmas Carol and DON'T TOUCH THE BABY! LEAVE FIXED POINTS ALONE!). So yeah. Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Though I claim the name Ebenhard. Feel free to use it... But it's mine._

_Anyway, enjoy the story._

_Jo~_

* * *

Sometimes, Rory wonders just _what_ TARDIS life is doing to his head. Sometimes, he tells his patients to monitor their hearts rate, or asks for equipment that is years beyond his time, or he catches himself wondering whether or not his patient is actually human. He asks about differing in biology, or what planet they might've gone to recently.

But it was more than just medical. Everything looks alien to him now, or he'll be hanging out with the boys and catch himself mentioning an alien dish he's craving. He can usually pass it off as "foreign," since his friends know he "travels," but sometimes he cuts too close.

He knows how matches end before they happen. He casually throws around the name of the new Prime Minister, or mentions future singers when asked what music he likes.

He hears gossip about celebrities and almost says things like "That's not how it happened," and his friends are starting to think he's really into history with how he sometimes corrects them about World War II, the Great London Fire of 1666, or Rome.

Especially Rome. He watched Hercules once and his friends turned it off. Told him it wasn't any fun with his constant commentary on sword play and wardrobe and how the gods were actually perceived.

He doesn't understand it. Amy never has this problem. And everyone is starting to think he's mad. Or psychic or something. And he might just be starting to believe them. After all, the neighbors next door couldn't _really_ be aliens. And they definitely couldn't be planning to kill the Doctor.

Even Amy thinks Rory is losing it a little, always worried and asking him if he's okay. But he's not! He can't sleep and he swears the Lewett's (the neighbors) are staring at him.

They had introduced themselves as Ebenhard and Nettagray Lewett, and their son was Gotchric. Gotchric! No one had names like that. Names like Gotchric are so 29th century!

... His friends stare at him when he points this out, and he once again wishes that he could either learn to keep his mouth shut, or go back in time and stop the Doctor from dragging him across the universe. And great. Now the Beatles come on and he's in danger of name-dropping about when he went to a party with Ringo.

Rory also has a tendency to act 'old', as his friends call it. They tell him he gets all melancholy and weary and acts like they're children that don't know anything, but that's what they are to him!

After he thinks he sees a spaceship one night, he figures it's time to call the Doctor about the Lewett's. But then Amy tells the Doctor that he's seeing things, and the Doctor begins asking him questions about his sanity, and insists on scanning Rory with the Sonic, and Rory just wants to go to bed and have it be tomorrow already. Of course, he could just skip tomorrow. That's the kind of thinking he does now.

Skip tomorrow. Or get away and come back the same minute. Or pop off to some other place and come home a day early. Miss an appointment and not worry about it because he can go back a few hours. Vacations for him are other galaxies and meeting Elvis.

The Doctor doesn't really believe Rory at first, reminding him that he's human and stretched thin. Rory feels like hitting him over that. Because he's two thousand years old and _wasn't_ human, and could handle more than this. However, even he admits that the bags under his eyes are beginning to get, as the Doctor put it, "Rather scary. Not scary as in a gigantic potato about to eat your face scary, but scary as in there _still _aren't any ducks in the duck pond scary."

He agrees to try and get some rest, but then the Doctor comes barreling into their house that night, raving about the Lewett's and attempted kidnappings and how they're really crazy aliens with lots of weapons and evil plots and THEY STOLE MY FEDORA!

And they go off on an adventure, and the police are called, and the Doctor explains everything by lying his face off, personally involving the Queen of England, and proving somehow to them that the entire house the Lewett's lived in was just a projection from a satellite in space.

Which makes perfect sense to Rory.

And then the Doctor suggests that they all unwind by having another adventure. Rory recognizes this as the apology it's meant to be and doesn't bother pointing out that 'unwinding' on one of the Doctor's vacation trips really only means that something incredibly bizarre and dangerous will happen to them and they'll end up running for their lives.

They spend about two weeks in the TARDIS, though Rory has gotten used to never knowing exact times, and then they're back home and the Doctor is flying away again.

Rory came from this particular trip at least rested, though now he tells his friends that Taft was a good sort and that Micky Dolenz really just wants to be an architect.

Rory's mates still think he's lost it, or some just think he's kidding, but Amy has stopped hovering and acting all anxious. And at the very least, he knows that he's not really losing it with all this TARDIS life.

Until the Drewards move into town.

* * *

The end.

* * *

_So yeah. Don't follow this story. Cause as the above statement indicates, it's over. Done. Ended. Like Clara should've been back when she was still... Well. Spoilers._

_(Hey. Yeah, this is PlushChrome, Jo's sister. You guys are very welcome. Her author's notes were chock full of major spoilers, and I made her water it down. So if you just so happen to be new to the fandom and you haven't yet met Clara or anything, well... Um, you're welcome, again. WHATEVER I'M TIRED. Back to you, Jo.)_

_Even if you don't follow this done story, you can feel free to favorite it. Or review. I like reviews a lot. SO! Yes. Until next time comes._

_Jo~_


End file.
